


[德哈]《救世主的发情期》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: Harry·Potter
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: ABO 战后背景为战后。Harry在法庭宣判Malfoy家无罪的新闻发布会后迎来发情期，在家里煎熬。Hermione在思考良久后决定将此事告知Draco。Draco【Alpha】×Harry【Omega】ABO，第八字母慎入。





	[德哈]《救世主的发情期》

“啊…等等…”察觉到身上人的东西抵在体内的某个部位，他有些慌乱的抬头去看身上的人，“那里…会…”

“我会负责。”人低沉而略带沙哑的声音响在耳畔。他颤了一下，手被人紧紧攥住。“这不是负不负责的问题…”阻拦已经没有用。人闷哼一声，什么东西涌出灌满体内，他眼睛失了聚焦，嘴唇又被人占去。

究竟为什么会变成这样？

  
“Well，well，well。救世主竟然是个Omega，很多小姑娘都会伤透心吧。”熟悉的声音传来，Harry从欲望中猛地惊醒。他艰难的侧过身压抑住喘息去看，此刻他最不想见到的人，就倚在门框上慵懒的笑着看着他。

“看看你现在这个样子，救世主。”Draco勾起唇角，“忍耐欲望很难熬吧？虽然我没有经历过这样的发情期。”他的气息，Alpha的气息源源不断的传过来，Harry转过身将自己埋在被子里企图压抑那新一波的冲动——那压倒依靠在门上的Alpha的冲动。他压下喉口的呻吟与喘息，竭力保持话语的平静：“滚。”

“你要以这样一个字对待现在唯一能帮你的人？”Draco眯了眯眼，眼中射出危险的光芒。

“我不会把这种为了摆脱发情期而让死对头草的行为叫做帮忙。”Harry咬了咬牙：“滚，这是唯一你能帮我的。”

“曾经的死对头。”Draco更正道，“不过是跟我上一次床，有必要这么抗拒？”

“‘不过是’？你的脑子进水了么？”Harry忍耐不住的喘了几声，“赶紧滚。”

“Hey这种态度可不好。”Draco放开了对信息素的控制，向床边走去：“如果我要在这时候强奸你，你不但无法反抗，还会很快的享受起来。”

Alpha的气息像一张网一样布满了整个房间，对他而言无疑是致命的。Harry忍耐着冲动将自己用被子裹得严严实实的试图隔绝那张网，喉间的喘息无法压抑的泄露出来，在房间里听得十分清晰。

“何苦忍耐？”Draco脱下西服外套搭在房间里的衣帽架上，好心情的拉过一边的椅子坐在床旁边，看着缩在被子里的救世主。“顺应本能才是真谛。”

“哦得了吧Malfoy。”Harry颤抖着缩成一团，“我绝对不会跟你‘顺应本能’。”“还真是令人伤心呢。”Draco勾起一抹嘲讽的微笑，眼底的失落深深的掩藏起来：“救世主当然不会和肮脏的食死徒同流合污。”

“你很清楚的知道我不是这个意思。”Harry深吸一口气强迫自己镇定，“不然我不会作证帮助你们。”“那是为什么？”Draco有些失态的追问道。他马上意识到自己的失态，端正了坐姿。交叠的两手紧握：“给我一个理由，圣人Potter？”

“Merlin啊…”救世主头疼的叹了一口气，这问题让他觉得比面对海格的岩皮饼还要麻烦。思考几秒后他伸头探出被子看向Draco，Draco脸上闪过一丝惊慌然后马上以完美的假笑掩饰住，“Well，圣人Potter终于敢从窝里探出头来了？”他控制了信息素的释放。

“在我回答你的问题前，先出去，离我远一点。”Harry伸手指着门口。Merlin啊，他的手竟然在抖。不着痕迹的收回手，重又窝进被子：“然后帮我关上门。”

“Hey我所认识的救世主可不会这样逃避。”Draco站起身来掀开被子，伸手捏住Harry下颚强迫他转头看他。

“保持距离Malfoy！”Harry低吼出声，闭紧了眼不去看他。Alpha的手触碰着他的下颚…Merlin啊…他竟然在渴望着Malfoy触碰的更多…

Harry控制不住的发颤。他拍掉Draco的手抢回被子，转过身去留给人一个背影：“看在我帮了你们的份上，帮我个忙，出去。”

“Harry。”Draco轻声喊道，Harry心下一惊已经重又暴露在Alpha的信息网中，嘴唇被Draco占领。Merlin的胡子！Harry惊恐的发现他根本没有反抗的能力，碰到Draco嘴唇的第一刻他的身体就彻底软了，甚至控制不住的回应。Draco的舌头伸进来卷起他的与之共舞，像是要从嘴里开始占领Harry一样肆意在他口中翻搅。

“这么叫你的感觉真好。”一吻结束Draco侧头含住Harry的耳垂轻咬吮吸，开口声音低沉而性感：“我想了很久了。”

接触到Alpha的气息后就再也挪不开身子。残留的意识告诉自己这样不行，Omega的本能却在控制着他将手环上Draco的脖颈。

Draco的动作一顿。 “那是你第二次拒绝我。”他开口语气轻缓，“比第一次更疼。”一个无杖魔法弄走被子，他将Harry压在床上。欲望无法克制的翻涌上来，Draco看到身下人脸上红色一点点累积，下身不可忽视的鼓起。

“被拒绝是种很差的感受，Harry。”他接着亲吻Harry的脸颊，细细密密的一直吻下去顺着脖子滑到胸前。他接着弄走人身上碍事的衣服，解下自己领带扔到一边。

“我为这些年我的鲁莽道歉。并且我向你承认，我肖想现在的事已经很久了。”Draco的手滑到Harry的裤子里温柔的抚慰着人的肿胀，“我很后悔我做过的那些事。事实上我后悔很久了，Harry。”

“啊…Malfoy…”Harry咬唇逼着自己清醒。祖母绿的眸子蒙着一层水雾的去看人：“我们…真的不行。”

“那么给我一个理由？”Draco加快手上的动作，“成年之前我们都是男性，成年之后我是Alpha你是Omega，给我一个理由？”

“我并不爱你！”Harry无法理解自己为什么要强撑着转过头去不去看他。理由开了一个头于是顺顺畅畅的继续下去：“我们是对头多少年了？你无法否认我们都恨过对方！现在，停下！”“我可以否认。”Draco静静地开口。

“What？”Harry一瞬间转过头直视着他，“你知道你在说些什么吗？”

“Actually，I know。”

  
Harry觉得自己的脑子彻底的乱了。

七年，整整七年的时间，其中的一条关系线突然就换了个标注。

“我从未恨过你。”Draco轻轻抚摸Harry的脸颊，“我恨的是你拒绝我的手的行为。You know，Malfoy家的小少爷可是第一次被拒绝。”

“时间能够冲淡一切。我试过重新向你伸出手，可是那时你已经将我看做是对头，我的尊严不允许我向你道歉。而且我是Slytherin的新生领袖，我不能向你求和。”手上进行着该做的动作，Draco继续更新Harry的认知，或者用洗脑来形容。

Harry简直不知道该用什么表情来反映自己的内心。他张了张嘴，Draco恰好在这个时间点手指探入人的后穴，刺激的他发出一声短促的尖叫。

“你你你你在耍赖！”Harry气的有些结巴，“你在分散我的注意力！”“这只是我目的的一部分。”Draco爽快的承认，“另一部分是想为我想说的话做铺垫。”他说着加入一根手指。

“啊、哈啊…”Draco的手指正在自己内部翻搅，Harry几乎压制不住那羞耻的呻吟。“我喜欢你，Harry Potter。”Draco在他耳边轻声道。

Draco的话语像重磅炸弹一样—对清醒的Harry来说。Omega的、被他强压下去两天的本能此刻被Draco控制着反扑，蚕食着他的理智。

Omega的身体在发情期会有自我润滑的功能，所以Draco很容易就插进去三根手指。在梦里出现过多次的场景终于实现，Draco深吸一口气，脱了衬衫，帮助Harry脱去最后的遮挡。

Harry的身子已经软得像一滩水。Draco拉开Harry的双腿，下身巨物顶端对准穴口，轻轻研磨。生米煮成熟饭…他脑子里突然闪过这样一句话。

事已至此再停下绝对不可能。两位当事人一个心甘情愿摩拳擦掌，一个欲火焚身理智无能。

“Well… 我只希望发情期结束后我们有继续的可能。”Draco轻叹道，一挺身整根没入。

  
开头的场景，就出现在发情期即将结束的最后一天。

“啊…等等…”察觉到身上人的东西抵在体内的某个部位，他有些慌乱的抬头去看身上的人，“那里…会…”

“我会负责。”人低沉而略带沙哑的声音响在耳畔。他颤了一下，手被人紧紧攥住。“这不是负不负责的问题…”阻拦已经没有用。人闷哼一声，什么东西涌出灌满体内，他眼睛失了聚焦，嘴唇又被人占去。

“我会负责。”Draco重复一遍，握紧了他的手。

  
“Well…能不能考虑一下…”一切都解决后坐在餐桌上的Draco抿着自己泡的伯爵红茶，抬头看着对面红着脸低头盯着手里杯子的救世主，“跟我在一起？”

“你在说什么！”Harry狠狠剜他一眼。“可是我要负责啊。”Draco露出一个正经的微笑，“那么我认真的说一次。我说的所有话全部属实。在此我真诚请求伟大的救世主Harry Potter答应我的表白，如果可以，与我共度余生。”

“成为Harry Malfoy。”

Harry被茶呛到猛地咳了几声。“Draco你想的太遥远了！”“Well换了个称呼说明我有希望。”Draco忍不住的笑了出来，“不如试试？”

Harry低头红着脸整理了所有思路。Draco的感情是真挚的无法否认，他的各方面条件都很好，的心地其实也不坏… 眼看着Harry的头越来越低，Draco轻笑着开口：“Well，Harry亲爱的。”

“啊？”Harry抬头。“你的表现说明我们有可能。有句话叫生米煮成熟饭，我们可以慢慢增进感情。”Draco眨了眨眼睛。

“这是非常可行的选择，Harry。”突然推开门的女巫出声道。她与Draco交换了一个眼神，三天来发生的事情不言而喻。“Hermione！”Harry有些惊喜的喊出声。俩人拥抱后Hermione默默坐到Draco旁边，Harry突然觉得事情有些不对头。

“我想我猜到Draco是怎么知道的了。”Harry沉着脸从厨房回来将杯子递给Hermione，“我难以相信你这样就出卖了我！”“Actually，Draco是个很好的人。”Hermione耸了耸肩，“我用了吐真剂，他的话句句属实。”

“多谢夸奖。”Draco笑着与Hermione握了握手。

“Harry亲爱的，两个选项在这里。1，跟我在一起。2，改名为Harry Malfoy。”Draco微笑道。“这没有选择的余地!”Harry红着脸喊道。

“So your choice？”Draco微笑着伸出手。

“…Yes。”

\-----「END」

**Author's Note:**

> 字数：3364
> 
> ＊拖了快一周才码完。
> 
> ＊我承认到最后已经完全懈怠只想着快点结束x
> 
> ＊懒癌患者还是别想着逆袭了x
> 
> ＊自己都想打自己x


End file.
